Pokémon: Thunder Yellow
by WanderingMagician
Summary: Follow Red, a silent trainer with a pained past, as he travels trough Kanto looking for a purpose in life with his two friends; Green Oak, an Arrogant newbie, and Blue, a sweet, but strong-willed, girl. AND a Pikachu. Can't forget the Pikachu. [Burningleafshipping]


_**Pokémon Thunder Yellow Version! Chapter 1**_  
><em><em>  
><em><strong> ******************<strong>_

It was a dark, chilly october night in Pallet Town, around 4 years ago, when a scream was heard.  
>That night was cloudy for Red, but he could remember the scene quite clearly..<br>And it haunted him every night.  
>He was playing with Blue and Green when it happened. His little six-year old mind couldn't proccess it correctly, but he recognized the voices anyway.<br>_"Mommy? Daddy? Is that you_?" He remembered asking Oak(who was watching the three play )  
>Oak got up quickly if he remembered correctly, and looked at his Grandson Green<p>

_"Green, take care of them. I'll be right back."_  
>Without leaving any explanation, the professor left, leaving three confused youngsters.<br>Young Red looked at Blue.  
><em>"What Happened?"<em>  
>His friend shook his head.<br>_"I don't know."_  
><strong> ******************************<strong>

Not much later, he received the news: His father was killed by a rampaging Tauros while trying to protect his mother, who screamed to the heavens for help.  
>Fortunately, Oak arrived just in time to capture the Tauros before it killed Anna too.<br>Red cried for days, locking himself on his room with a Pikachu plush and not leaving even to eat.  
>It took the whole town to convince him to leave, but the change already happened.<br>The fun, loving child had turned into a cold, silent one who gave even his mother the creeps.  
>His friends had given up on him after a few weeks, but he honestly didn't care.<br>All he needed was himself.  
>Anything else would abandon him.<br>** ***************4 years later, Red, Blue and Green are 10 each********  
>Today was the day.<br>After 4 long years, it was finally the day.  
>He could finally leave on his Journey!<br>Red had to confess he was excited. So many possibilities! He could fly around on a Charizard, or...  
>Red, Focus.<br>Ahem, as i was saying, he slowly got off his bed, rubbing his eyes slightly and giving a silent yawn. Red got up and walked to his closet, opening it. He picked his usual attire, his usual Red Hat (Oh, the Irony) and walked to the bathroom.  
>After he was done with all the morning stuff, he walked downstairs, aknowledging his mother with a cold nodd. She smiled at him.<br>"Good Morning, Sweety!"

Her smile faltered for a second.  
>"Today is your day, Sweetheart! Are you packed? Do you have your underwear? Oh, i'll miss you so much!"<br>Red nodded.

He then procceeded to walk outside, the morning sun ''embracing'' his pale skin. Everyone in town seemed to look at him, but they were insignificant to him.  
>The Soon-to-be-Trainer walked slowly, his cold eyes staring anyone who got close to him.<p>

The Pokémon Lab. was nearby, and it took him around 15 minutes to walk there.  
>Deep breath...<br>Right.  
>Red opened the door slowly, attracting the eyes of all who were inside, including Blue, Green and Oak.<br>"Ah, hello Red! How is your morning?" Asked the smiling old man kindly.  
>Silence.<br>Red walked to them, each step filled with confidence.  
>More silence.<br>Oak looked at the tree deep in though.  
>'They used to be such great friends... Now look at them.'<br>After Red separated from the Group, fights kept erupting between Green and Blue, who quickly became "Enemies", so to speak.

"Gramps?"  
>"Professor?"<br>Oak snapped out of his thoughts.  
>"Ah, yes. Here!" He pointed towards the Pokéballs on a table nearby.<br>Green snorted.  
>"The three starters, right? We know about them."<br>The Professor laughed.  
>"No, No.. these are quite special. There's an Eevee, a Clefairy and a Pikachu. It's my surprise to you three; think of it as a gift."<br>Their eyes widened.  
>"Cool." was what Green and Blue said.<br>"..." Guess who. 


End file.
